onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Randolph
| affiliation = Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Pirate | epithet = | jva = }} "Crane Rider" Randolph is a rabbit homie and a member of the Big Mom Pirates, having been given a human soul by Big Mom's Devil Fruit power. Appearance Randolph is an average-sized rabbit, though his limbs are unusually long. He wears a frilly shirt, a dark cape, and a cavalier hat. Personality Randolph is very loyal to Big Mom, executing his missions and guarding the Seducing Woods. He has no qualms with killing opponents and intruders. Randolph seems to be cowardly towards his superiors, as he would blame his crane in order to avoid Cracker's wrath. Like other homies, he seems to fear the power of a Vivre Card containing Big Mom's soul. Abilities and Powers Randolph rides a very fast crane homie, allowing him to take enemies by surprise and quickly attack them. His strength is notable, as he is able to hold his own against an adult mink and massacre several armed people in order to acquire fruit. Weapons Randolph wields a double-sided spear, which he can use in close-quarters combat or as a projectile. History Past Sometime in the past, Randolph received a piece of someone's soul, giving him humanoid characteristics. Totto Land Arc Randolph was sent to an unknown island by Big Mom in order to acquire fruit for the wedding cake. He succeeded, killing everyone guarding the prized fruit. The next day on Whole Cake Island, Randolph was sent to the Seducing Woods to prevent the Straw Hat Pirates from finding Sanji. Randolph ambushed Nami, Chopper, and Carrot, although they managed to dodge his attack. Randolph continued pursuing the encroaching pirates, clashing with Carrot. Carrot then used Electro to knock out the crane Randolph was riding on. Randolph leaped off the crane and hurled his spear at the pirates, which they managed to dodge, causing the spear to strike Pound in the head. While Charlotte Brûlée and the other homies attacked the Straw Hats, Randolph lay in wait. While Nami and Luffy were confronted by Charlotte Cracker, Randolph and his crane charged at the two Straw Hats. Cracker told Randolph not to interfere, causing him and his crane to crash into the ground. Randolph then claimed that his crane forced him to come. Randolph then stood by as Cracker and Luffy fought and he later witnessed Nami defeating Brûlée, being kept at bay by a Vivre Card containing Big Mom's soul. After Brûlée caught Chopper and Carrot the next day, Randolph observed as she prepared to put Carrot into soup while holding Chopper captive. He prepared to plunge her into the soup by cutting the rope holding her. However, the real Carrot, who was hiding in the attic, hit Randolph in the head with a rock and knocked him down. Carrot then knocked the hot soup into Brûlée, and Randolph and several others raced to help her, but were electrocuted and defeated by Carrot. Major Battles *Randolph vs. Carrot *Randolph, Charlotte Brûlée, Diesel, Noble Croc, and twelve Totto Land citizens vs. Carrot and Tony Tony Chopper Trivia *Considering the Big Mom Pirates' fairy tale theme, Randolph may be based on the White Rabbit from Lewis Carroll's famous novel, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. References Site Navigation ca:Randolph ru:Рэндальф it:Randolph Category:Homies Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Male Characters